dorklys_pokemon_rustyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elite Four
The Elite Four '''is the second episode in the fourth season of ''Pokémon Rusty. '' Official Description Rusty's out of jail and on the move - with Peanut Butter (his Perfect Bidoof) by his side! And, uh, destroying everything in his wake. Yep, Rusty has (essentially) a god under his control, so this should end well. Characters Appearances * Rusty * Perfect Bidoof * Burbasaur * Elite Four ** Agatha ** Agatha's Gengar ** Lorelei ** Bruno ** Lance Mentioned * Rusty's Dad * Grandpa Crispen Synopsis The episode starts with Rusty entering the Elite Four center. However, Lorelei tells him that he needs to collect all the badges first. As Rusty says he has, he uses whistle but he doesn't know how to blow a whistle using fingers. He calls in Peanut Butter, the Perfect Bidoof. Peanut Butter teleports in, and he carries a bag full of other trainers' badges in Kanto region covered in blood. The member fearfully corrects it that Rusty only needs a maximum of eight badges. Agatha, the other Elite Four member, asks why they are covered in blood. Rusty answers that he doesn't know since Peanut Butter told him to close his eyes in a whole time. He requests a battle, and the Elite Four shrugs reluctantly. Agatha summons level 54 Gengar. Rusty chooses Burbasaur, level -2 still in critical health condition, frightening Agatha by gruesome appearance. Burbasaur has organ failure, unable to move except regurgitating. Peanut Butter joins the battle, telling Burbasaur to rest. He casts a spell onto Agatha, causing her to suffer a horrifying death with Bidoofs on her eyes and mouth. Seeing that his battle is victorious, Rusty tells "who's next." The remaining Elite Four worriedly declares change of rules, and lets Rusty join them. As long as they are happy (and alive), they resume the meeting to discuss educational district rezoning. Not knowing what it means, Rusty asks how to battle it. They replies that Elite Four is the highest branch of government, addressing public issues other than Pokémon. Rusty reminds them about his dad after his grandpa died, so he pleads to discuss Pokémon things. As they know that Rusty has magical murder Bidoof, they update Pokédex for a new Pokémon, asking if Peanut Butter is the new legendary. Speaking of "legendary", Rusty still needs to catch all legendaries. He and Peanut Butter decide to leave. He chooses McDewgong's to eat since he had been eating from trash cans for a year. After Rusty teleports away, the Elite Four sadly tells someone to tell Agatha's family. They said "Not it!," but Bruno says it last and curses for getting stuck with the responsibility. Trivia * '''Rusty Swears: ** Oh my Golduck! ** Oh Dangela (Dang + Tangela)! * Peanut Butter is now the official nickname for Perfect Bidoof. * Peanut Butter has killed all trainers in the Kanto region in order to steal badges for Rusty. It is unclear, however, if this also means that Red is dead as well. * This episode features the new battle color theme when Rusty battles against Agatha. * This episode shows the most horrific and bloodiest scene in all of Pokémon Rusty. * This episode also reveals that Rusty ran away from home for a year. Episode Connections * Burbasaur from "Team Rocket" returns. * Rusty finds The Elite Four's education uninteresting, as seen in EV Trainer. Video Category:Episodes Category:Elite Four